It's a Love Story
by TayaCurragh
Summary: 'I want to be your firework, lighting up your life, like you light up mine'. 7 different Next Gen pairing poems, written for the '7 Days of Taylor Swift' Challenge.
1. Fireworks

**It's A Love Story**

**A/N: These poems have been written for the '7 days of Taylor Swift Challenge' by MadHatterBellatrix10. I'm using a different Next Gen pairing for each poem, although some may be repeated.**

** I've mostly taken the lyrics out of context of the songs, but as they are just based on the lyrics and not the songs, it shouldn't be a problem. **

**This is based on the lyric_ 'I'm shining like fireworks over your sad empty town', _from_ 'Dear John'._ Not really sure what I think, it's the first poem I've written in a long time.**

* * *

><p>Firework<br>Pairing: Lily/Scorpius

I want to be your _firework_  
>lighting up your life<br>like you light up mine.

Your days seem so _dark _  
>So lonely, so lifeless<br>You always walk a l o n e  
>But <em>I<em> want to be by your side

It's a _curse_, really  
>You can't pick your parents<br>Or alter **their** past  
>People shouldn't judge you<br>For what they did

But I know you feel it  
>like a burden,<br>|Compressing| you  
>You <em>can't escape<em> it

You don't deserve it  
>Your reputation<br>I see the** pain**,  
>the<em> innocence<em> in your eyes

I want to be your _firework,_  
>[Light you up]<br>Light up your life.  
><span>I want to dazzle you<span>  
><span>Like you dazzle me.<span>


	2. Only Her

**It's A Love Story**

**A/N: This is based on the lyric '_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,' _from **_**Teardrops on my Guitar.**'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Only Her**  
><strong>Pairing: LilyScorpius **

He tries to keep them _away  
><em>Stay a.l.o.n.e  
>Because that way<br>He can't get hurt

But there's always  
><span>an exception<span>  
>to e v e r y rule.<p>

And it's her. [Lily]  
>The girl with the redred hair<br>and the **startling** green eyes

He lets her in  
>Like he doesn't let<br>_anyone_ else

He doesn't know _why_  
>What it is about her<br>Maybe it's her beauty  
>Or her brains<br>Or that she's the only one  
>Who can make him <strong>laugh<strong>

But in the end he knows  
><span>It's because she's <span>_Lily__._


	3. Opposites attract

**It's a Love Story**

**A/N: Based on the lyric, _'Untouchable burnin' brighter than the sun and when you're close I feel like coming undone.'_ from _'Untouchable'. _**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Opposites Attract  
><span>TeddyVictoire

When I'm with you  
>All my walls cr/u/m/b/l/e  
>And I'm just me<br>Not the [front] that I put up  
>Of a <em>beautiful,<em>  
>distant girl<br>I'm just me,  
>(Just) Victoire.<p>

You're so different  
>From all the others<br>So _radiant,_  
>You brighten up<br>my days  
><em>[like no one else]<em>  
>Yet you're<br>** untouchable**

Not cold, like me  
>but so dazzling/  
>like the sun<br>on a hot summers day  
>so<em> innocent<em>  
>we're opposites<br>-yet-  
>You're as<br>**Untouchable  
><strong>as I am


	4. Your own little world

**It's a Love Story**

**Based on the lyric _'He looks around the room innocently overlooking the truth_,' from '_I'd Lie'._**

* * *

><p><span>Your own little world<span>  
><span>LucyLysander

_Lysander_  
>even the name<br>is so different  
>So u.n.i.q.u.e<br>just like you

You lived  
>in your [own little world]<br>where everything  
>was so <em>special<em>  
><strong>so simple<strong>  
><span>Naivety,<span> I suppose

I always wanted  
>to <span>talk<span> to you  
>[But] I was so<br>**scared**  
>you'd reject me<p>

Because I'm just (Lucy)  
>Who am I<br>to tarnish this world?  
>To burst your<span> bubble<span>  
>Of <em>imagination<br>_That you created

You just wouldn't  
>be<em> Lysander<em>  
>without it<br>You can't live  
>In the |<strong>real<strong>| world  
>So I'm not going<br>to drag you there.


	5. So wrong

**It's a Love story**

**This is based on the lyric, **_**'She under-estimated just who she was stealing from**_**', from '**_**Better than Revenge'**_

* * *

><p><span>So wrong<span>

Victoire/Teddy/Roxanne.

They're just so  
><em>wrong<em>  
>together<br>they don't work  
><span>like we once did<span>

It's always been  
><em>[Teddy and Victoire]<em>  
>the <span>names <span>even fit  
>not clumsy <strong>Roxanne.<strong>

Who does she  
><em>think she is<em>  
>appearing like that<br>and stealing him  
>from my <strong>grasp<strong>

We're meant to be  
>She's just a ((distraction))<br>How _**dare**_ he  
>look at her<br>like he used to  
><span>look at me.<span>

She doesn't know  
>just <em>what she's<br>got herself into._

Unluckily for her  
><strong>my speciality<strong>  
>is revenge.<p> 


	6. It's worth it

**It's a Love Story**

**This is based on the lyric '**_**This love is difficult but it's real,' **_**from '**_**Love Story'.**_

* * *

><p><span>It's worth it<span>

Rose/Scorpius

Your smile  
><em>lights up<em> my  
>whole world<br>[which is you,  
><em>incidentally]<em>  
>We're meant<br>to be, like  
><strong>star-crossed lovers<strong>

But  
><em>(there's always a but)<br>_I see the way  
>my parents<br>_look at you_  
>they <strong>can't see<strong>  
>that you<br>aren't your father

Sneaking out  
>Just to see you<br>It's [exciting]  
>But sometimes I –wish-<br>we could just be  
><strong>|normal|<strong>**  
><strong>(whatever that means)

It's _so hard_ sometimes  
>but what we have<br>Is something special  
>And, <em>honestly<em>  
>It's worth<br>**every single  
>second.<strong>


	7. More than meets the eye

**It's a Love Story**

**A/N: Ah, the last one! These were really fun to write, thanks to MadHatterBellatrix10 for making this challenge :) Also to everyone who has reviewed. This is based on the lyric, '**_**you never know what people have up their sleeves**_**,' from '**_**Ours'.**_

* * *

><p><span>More Than Meets the Eye<span>

Dominique/Lorcan

I_ watch_ you  
>as <strong>you walk pas<strong>t  
>Your <span>blonde<span> hair  
><em>Shining <em>in the sun  
>All my friends<br>Wonder _why _  
>I'm so |captivated|<br>by you

"_Him?"  
>"Lorcan?"<br>_I know what they think  
>The (quiet) one<br>The boy who's  
>always a l o n e<br>And _oh-so polite  
><em>to everyone

What they don't realise  
>Is that<br>With you  
><strong>There's more<br>that meets the eye**  
>You're not who<br>you _seem_  
>And that's what<br>Pulls me in

I never know  
>Just what<br>_**To expect**_  
>When I'm around you<br>It's what makes you  
>So |Captivating|<p>

I feel like  
>You have me<br>under a spell  
>More <em>powerful<em>  
>Than any <strong>magic<br>**Could ever do.


End file.
